This invention relates to a system for controlling the environment automatically or selectively in a particular room or space of a multi-room building by control of at least the air flow dampers in the room, and more particularly to a system for such control wherein rooms or spaces in the same air flow circuit may have the temperature and other environmental conditions selectively controlled by the occupant by means of a portable wireless control unit which may be located on a desk or the like, the system including features for reducing automatically the cooling or heating supplied to the room when the room is unoccupied.
In multi-room buildings, such as office buildings, it is generally found heating and cooling systems over temper the air or are inadequate for various reasons. For example, over tempering the air can cause an occupant to have a tendency to over or under adjust the thermostat which may cause the occupant to make many thermostat changes throughout the day. Additionally, when thermostats are located on a particular wall and there is a solar load change during the day, the varying sensitivity of individuals with different metabolism rates, may result in numerous trips to the thermostat. A control at the occupant work station would thus permit greater productivity.
In Tate U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,012, assigned to the same assignee as the present invention, a system is disclosed which permits a remote transmitter to close the damper in each individual room of a group of rooms sharing a common air supply with other rooms, wherein only one room has a thermostat. The control of the damper in any particular room is independent of the damper settings in the other rooms so that the occupant of each room void of the thermostat may close the damper when the temperature of the air becomes uncomfortable, and after a time delay the damper will automatically reopen. Although this system provides a great convenience economically, the shutting of the damper requires the attention of the occupant, i.e., the occupant must initiate the damper closing operation. Additionally, when the occupant leaves for the day, or for a period of time, the damper remains open and the room is supplied with air under conditions called for by the main thermostat.